


Firsts

by CrimzonChyld



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Coffee, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, J2, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>J2 AU A collection of Jensen and Jared's "first times" with each other. Rating so far for language.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way They Met

**Author's Note:**

> **I wrote this a few months ago and decided to publish it today because I think the ALT key is permanently stuck to my forehead from banging my head repeatedly into the keyboard because the next chapter of WIT is NOT COMING OUT RIGHT and I'm losing my mind. Now my head hurts and I need a break and doing something that doesn't require thinking or keeping characters IN CHARACTER sounds good to me.**   
> **My first J2 AU. Multi chapter if anyone likes it enough.**   
> **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

Everyone knew that Jared Padalecki was a romantic. So when some one would ask about how he and Jensen had met, he knew most people expected a properly mushy romantic story full of clichés. Eyes meeting across a crowded room, fingers brushing as the reached for the same book in a bookstore, bumping into each other at the local supermarket and sharing a recipe for pasta (because everyone knows gay men love pasta). Maybe even a story of one of Jared's dogs running off in the park and Jared searching frantically yet, unsuccessfully, then the dog being returned to him by the handsome stranger known as Jensen.

It would be kismet, fate, destiny, providence.

Unfortunatly, each senerio, would be a complete and total lie. Although Jared would love to weave a story of he and Jensen meeting because of divine will, that they were destined to find each other and fall in love, Jared was a horrible liar.

So always told the truth.

_*j2*j2*j2*_

_"You idiot!" Jensen snarled at the intern that just barreled into him. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes! Why don't you watch where you're going?"_

_Jared stared down at the shorter man that he'd nearly knocked over as he was rushing through the hallway. The blond man with intense green eyes, eyes filled with fury, who was now wearing his entire cup of coffee on his pristine white button down shirt and deep blue tie._

_"I-I-I'm sorry." Jared stuttered out, suddenly feeling like the klutzy teen he used to be. "I was in a hurry, I didn't -"_

_"Just fucking great," Jensen continued, staring at the stain quickly setting into his shirt. "Brand new fucking shirt."_

_"Do you have another shirt you could wear?" Jared asked hopefully._

_He glared up at at Jared again, "What, do you think I just carry spare shirts with me? Who the hell does that?"_

_Jared's father did that, actually. His dad always had two extra shirts and an extra tie at his office so if something happened, like, oh say, if he got coffee on his shirt . . . somehow . . . or even if it was too hot that day and he sweat through one shirt, he'd have another back up to wear. It was only recently that Jared realized that not many people had the same kind of foresight that, quite frankly, seemed pretty obvious to him._

_"Your getting the dry cleaning bill for this, buddy." Jensen announced, spinning on his heel and stalking away. "And watch where you're going from now on you . . . you Sasquatch."_

_Jared almost snapped back at him, intern or not he **had** apologized and he **did** feel bad. He just especially hated it when people made comments about his height. He didn't mind being tall but he hated standing out and his height made that nearly impossible to avoid._

_However, Jared couldn't find it in him to say anything, what with everyone in the hallway staring at him, as he watched Jensen's retreating back. He knew the man. Well, he didn't actually **know him** , know him. Jared just passed his office a few times each day. He could still remember the first time he passed by that office, nearly two months ago, seeing Jensen leaning back casually in his chair, on the phone, a wide smile on his face, eyes crinkled at the corner. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous in the moment, Jared had to stop for a minute and stare, then glance down at the lacquered name next to the door. Jensen Ackles. He'd scurried away quickly afterwards, not wanting to get caught staring._

_Since that day, Jared, being the romantic he was, had imagined a thousand different ways in which he and Jensen would meet and become acquainted. None of them involved slamming into him and possibly ruining a very expensive looking shirt._

_Jared sighed, sure that he had just ruined his chances at ever even getting to know Jensen Ackles._


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sick . . .**   
>  **I'm also fairly certain I'm going to lose my job.**   
>  **The one girl I was becoming friends with got fired for stupid reasons and it's not fair.**   
>  **She ships Larry Stylinson and I don't even listen to One Direction (so not into boy bands), and I'm usually skeptical of this sorts of things (I don't think that the J2 romance it real, still fun to ship) but after she showed me all the "evidence" . . . dude, seriously, are the people who DON'T believe in it blind, or stupid? No offense but if they were any more obvious they'd be out about it. Eleanor is a beard and Modest! Management sucks.**   
>  **ANYWAY, I added some Sam & Dean to the first chapter at FanFiction.net since RPF isn't TECHNICALLY allowed. If you want to read it, just got to FanFiction and look me up, it's the same author name.**   
>  **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

The story of their first kiss was supposed to be on, or after, their first date. Maybe it would happen in during the day, the sun shining through the trees, highlighting Jensen's blond hair. Maybe it would happen during a sudden downpour, the rain soaking them both before they could find shelter. Or maybe it would be at the end of a wonderful evening with a promise of a phone call and seeing each other again soon. Whatever the case, when their lips met it there would be music and fireworks and all the other kinds of things that only happen in movies.

There is a reason those kinds of things only happened in movies.

_j2j2j2_

_Jared glared across the room as Jensen laughed at something Mike was saying. He watched the way his whole face lit up, he'd already memorized those creases around his eyes._

_It was stupid really, two months ago he literally ran into, what he now considered "his crush" and although he should have been thoroughly put off by the way Jensen had virtually screamed at him in front of a whole hallway full of co-workers, it hadn't changed his feelings. If anything, he pined more for Jensen now than before he'd almost knocked him over and made him spill his coffee all over himself._

_The most irritating part was the fact that Jensen still seemed not to know he existed. Before the incident, Jared knew that Jensen didn't know him, Jared was just another intern and Jensen was the gorgeous guy in a nice office. Now though, Jensen still acted the same way, like Jared was just another faceless intern. Or maybe Jared was being purposely ignored, maybe Jensen knew who he was but wished he didn't. Jared didn't know which he would prefer to be the truth._

_In any case, this was always the worst part. Whenever he had to watch as Jensen laughed and joked and sometimes flirted with the other co-workers while Jared was left staring at him longingly across the room._

_Reading about something like that, it sounded romantic and made him feel wistful. Actually doing it in real life made Jared feel pathetic._

_The Christmas decorations of the annual office party did nothing but make him feel more grouchy. He was surrounded by a bunch of intoxicated people, happy that they had the next two weeks off. Jared wasn't so much put off by that as he was by the constant flirting going on. Everyone touching everyone else strictly more than necessary . . . like how Mike laid a hand on Jensen's shoulder and let it slide down to his elbow before letting go. Everyone using alcohol as an excuse to stand closer to another person since they needed something to balance on . . . like Mike seemed to need the desk that Jensen happened to be leaning against. Everyone using the mistletoe as an excuse to stick their tongue down another person's throat . . . at least there was no mistletoe near Jensen and Mike._

_Jared was distracted from his thoughts by some clapping to his left. Genevieve Cortese and Katie Cassidy were kissing across the room while people cheered them on. As he watched he could see Richard Speight holding a long ruler with a string attached to it and a dangling sprig of mistletoe. Richard left the two and traveled over to where Misha Collins and Rachel Miner where standing, holding the mistletoe over their head. Being thoroughly intoxicated they decide to put on an equally good show for everyone._

_Jared shook his head, office party or not, he could only ever see this ending in a sexual harassment lawsuit. At least he was far enough away that if Richard wanted to get him into the kissing act, Jared could escape unscathed._

_Then Jared's eyes widened as he realized the direction that Richard was headed towards was going to bring him right to Jensen and Mike._

_Jared had no claim on Jensen, Mike was probably some one Jensen might actually want to kiss in fact . . . oh hell no._

_Jared may be the pathetic loser wanting Jensen from afar but there was no way he was going to watch Mike kiss Jensen . . . **his** Jensen._

_Jared put down the drink in his hand, squared his shoulders and stalked across the room. He marched up and stopped directly next to the chatting couple. Jensen was chuckling along with Mike as they shared some private joke between them._

_"Excuse me, Jensen?" Jared said and was amazing that it came out strong and sure and not weak and quaking._

_Jensen looked up at him and he was more breathtaking when Jared could see his smile up close. The laughter in his green eyes, the faded freckles over the bridge of his nose that must be more obvious in the summer._

_"Yeah?" Jensen said, looking at him expectantly but with no clear recognition._

_Jared almost forgot why he'd come over in the first place. Thankfully, Richard dropped the mistletoe between them at that moment. Jensen looked up, startled. Richard started encourage a kiss, Jensen looked at Mike, then at Jared and then looked as though he wanted to say something._

_Jared wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. Summing up all the courage he possessed, and some he got from the alcohol he'd consumed, Jared took Jensen's face between his admittedly huge hands and hauled him up for a kiss._

_It wasn't the most graceful move, Jensen was thrown off balance. He flailed for a minute, made a muffled sound that could have been an oath or a protest. Then he clutched Jared shirt to keep himself upright. He wasn't kissing back so much as he was letting himself be kissed but at least he wasn't fighting it._

_For all that Jared was thrilled at getting to kiss "his crush", it was slightly disappointing not to be kissed back. Jensen had a beautiful mouth and Jared longed to feel it move against his own._

_Then it **did** move, Jensen sucked Jared's lower lip into his mouth. It felt electrifying, Jared could barely contain his joy._

_Until, that is, Jensen bit him._

_It wasn't a hard bite, more of a nip but it was hard enough to not be a playful kissing nip. It stung but to Jared, it was a kind of good sting._

_He pulled back and Jensen stared at him, frowning at him in confusion, he straightened up and let go of Jared's shirt._

_"The fuck, dude?" Jensen said, sounding breathless, which made Jared absurdly proud of himself._

_"Jared, actually," he said, smiling slightly, then figured, **what the hell?** "I was just wondering if I could buy you a latte sometime."_

_Jensen looked at him, even more confused, or maybe like he thought Jared was on drugs, "I drink coffee . . ."_

_Jared giggled (yes, giggled), somewhat hysterically, the alcohol that had emboldened him starting to wear off already, "Coffee then."_

_Still looking lost, Jensen shook his head and opened his mouth to respond but Mike grabbed his shoulder at that moment, he leaned over and started whispering furiously in Jensen's ear, all while tugging him away from Jared. Whatever Mike was saying must have been convincing because Jensen was letting himself be led across the room and down an adjoining hall._

_After a moment, Jared felt sort of foolish, standing by himself again. Richard had long since moved on to other people in the room. He sighed in disappointment and thought, if he couldn't date Jensen, at least he got to kiss him. He just hoped that one of those sexual harassment lawsuits wasn't in his own future._

_Jared headed to the restroom, fairly sure he was about to be sick. Whether it was from nerves or drinks he couldn't be sure. He was sure, however, that office parties sucked and he would try to avoid them at all costs._


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

Jared was an ask a guy out for a coffee or drink kind of person. He didn't like to ask anyone out on an "official date" unless they had the preliminary beverage. He'd done the date thing with too many jerks in the past, now he had a sort of predate test, see if the person he was interested in was worth a date. Jared knew that "worth a date" made him sound like an asshole but he wasn't looking for "perfect" he was just looking for "not a jerk" and hopefully an "IQ bigger than his shoe size" to go with it.

Jared had fantasized many times about having a coffee or a latte or a cappuccino with Jensen many, many times. Somehow it was always autumn in his imagination. They would sit in Jared's favorite coffee shop, the one just around the corner from his apartment. They would sit in a tiny booth next to a window or maybe take a walk in the park across the street. They would talk about anything and everything, the foliage crunching under their feet. Jared would say something to make Jensen laugh, make those eyes light up and dance with mirth.

It was cheesy and saccharine and quite possibly the prettiest daydream Jared ever had.

Unfortunately, reality was a total and complete bitch that probably hated Jared and played nasty, nasty pranks on him.

_*j2*j2*j2*_

_Sometimes, Jared wondered why exactly he was friends with Chad Michael Murray. The guy was possibly the most obnoxious and arrogant person he'd ever met. He was also incredibly rude, especially to people he didn't know and clerks and waiters._

__

_Then again, they had been college roommates. He **knew** Jared and he was probably the only straight guy that would listen as Jared bitched endlessly about "his crush" and the agony this particular crush was causing him._

_So if Chad would not only sit and listen (about how Jared knew that Jensen certainly remembered who he was now because every time they saw each other, Jensen would duck his head and quickly dart off in a different direction) but also buy him a lunch consisting entirely of pastries and a double mocha latte at the upscale coffee shop near Jared's work, then maybe Chad was pretty okay . . . most of the time._

_"You could just talk to him," Chad told him for what was most likely the hundredth time since Jared had started talking about Jensen months ago._

_Jared snorted, "Right because he looks so eager to talk to me when he's practically running in the opposite direction. I'm lucky he didn't file a complaint with HR. The only way I'd get to actually talk to him is if I followed him around work. I'm sure that would go over really well, he'd probably get a restraining order against me or something."_

_Chad rolled his eyes, "Dramatic much?"_

_Jared just pouted and sullenly flicked a crumb off the table._

_"None of this would have happened if you'd just taken my advice to begin with," Chad sighed._

_Jared scowled, "Your only advice has ever been to talk to him."_

_"Actually, I also told you to try dating girls," Chad reminded him._

_"I haven't been interested in a girl since I had a crush on Punky Brewster when I was six," Jared glared at him._

_"Yeah," Chad contemplated him for a moment. "I've been meaning to ask, what made you switch your game up?"_

_If it were anyone else, Jared would have coolly informed him that he was born this way and at six, he wouldn't know the difference between a crush and extreme like of a fictional television character._

_This was Chad though, so Jared just shrugged, "My parents rented The Neverending Story." When Chad raised a questioning eyebrow, he elaborated with one word, "Atreyu."_

_Chad snickered, "Seriously? Hm, I always had the hots for that empress chick myself."_

_Jared wrinkled his nose, "She was pretty but her teeth were kinda dingy, perfectly straight but dingy."_

_"See, just the fact that you noticed her teeth shows how really, **really** gay you are." Chad smirked._

_"Don't you have any **other** advice." Jared changed the subject. "Y'know, **real** advice?"_

_"What do expect me to tell you?" Chad asked, "To bend him over his desk -"_

_Jared held up a hand, "Please, just . . . no."_

_"Hit a little close to home?" Chad smirked, "One too many masturbatory fantasies coming to light?"_

_"I'm leaving now," Jared slid out of his seat._

_Chad followed him, snickering, "C'mon Jared, it's not so bad, there are hundreds of other eligible guys in the world, surely you can find at least one that will put up with you."_

_"Gee, thanks for that," Jared replied glumly._

_Chad slapped him on the back as he passed him, at the door he turned back to his friend with another smirk and a shrug, "But really, give the girls things serious consideration."_

_Jared glowered and flipped him off. Chad threw back his head and laughed, pushing open the door. Unfortunately, there was some one on the other side of the door, which Chad would have seen if he hadn't been facing Jared. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if the other person had not been staring down at his phone but he was. The door slammed right into him, Chad looked back frowning slightly at the door, then looked down at the sprawled figure on the ground._

_"Oops," Chad said mildly, looking down with a raised eyebrow._

_Resisting the urge to face palm, Jared hurried up to the door, ready to profusely apologize for his friend not only for knocking the poor guy down but also being not at all concerned about it._

_Though, when he got to the door and looked down, he froze. There, sprawled out on the ground, dazedly sitting up and groping for his phone, was Jensen Ackles. For a moment, Jared thought he was hallucinating. That his lunch hour spent talking about his constant mooning over Jensen had somehow affected his mind. Or maybe he'd just snapped, or hopefully, he had a brain tumor, or better yet, he was having a stroke. He closed his eyes momentarily, willing the apparition to disappear. No such luck, when Jared opened his eyes, Jensen was still there. When Jensen lifted his head, Jared ducked behind Chad. Literally ducked because he virtually towered over him._

_"Dude, should watch where you're going." Chad said mildly._

_Jared heard a groan followed by Jensen muffled voice, "Fuck, my nose . . . maybe **you** ought to pay attention to what you're doing, idiot."_

_"Maybe **you** should stop sexting in public," Chad returned._

_Jared shot up again, "Chad!"_

_Chad turned to him with a questioning look, "What?"_

_Jared glared at him and then heard Jensen again, " **You!** "_

_Jared felt his face burning as he turned toward Jensen. He'd pick himself up and was dusting himself off. He looked furious . . . and beautiful._

_Jared tried to smile apologetically, "Hey Jensen." He gave an awkward wave._

_Chad blinked and looked between the two, " **Jensen?** " He directed the question to Jared, " **That's** Jensen? **The** Jensen?"_

_"Shut up, Chad," Jared hissed between clenched teeth._

_Jensen shifted his glare to Chad, "Who the fuck are you?"_

_Chad just smiled brightly, at least that's what most people would have seen. Only Jared could see the smile for what it was, evil glee._

_Jared's eyes widened, he put as much pleading as he could into his gaze. Sadly, Chad was the one person on earth that was immune to his pleading puppy look. The man seriously wasn't human. He his grin just grew and he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder._

_"It's been great, Jared but I really have to be going," he brushed past the irate looking Jensen out the door, "I'll call you later buddy, see you around."_

_Jared was going to kill Chad, slowly . . . or maybe just bludgeon him to death, he wasn't sure yet. Right now, he had other things to worry about. Like remembering how to speak when Jensen was in the same room looking murderous and somehow gorgeous at the same time._

_"I am so sorry," Jared finally forced himself to say. "That was Chad . . . my friend, er ex-friend, I'm really sorry, he's . . . he's a little . . . uh-"_

_"Bit of an asshole?" Jensen supplied, still glaring._

_Jared felt defensive for half a second then shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, kinda." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'll live," Jensen grumbled, stalking past Jared._

_Jared bit his lip before blurting out, "Wait!"_

_Jensen turned slowly, he was obviously trying to keep his temper and not cause a scene._

_"Can I buy you a coffee?" Jared asked hopefully._

_When Jensen started giving him an incredulous look, Jared rushed on, "It's the least I could do after what Chad did. Please?"_

_Jensen looked uncertain and Jared decided to test his puppy eyes on him, couldn't hurt after all._

_Jensen gave a put upon sigh, "Fine."_

_Jared tried to tone down his smile._


End file.
